Monster's True King
by Demonikai
Summary: What if Tsukune was never a pure human but only a carrier for his greatest grandfather? How will it turn out for the school and the rest of the world? It's short but will be edited later on.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once long ago, before the dark lords rule there was a demon, whose power was unheard of. He was able to steal

powers and claim them for himself. He ruled the human and youkai worlds with are. He protrayed himself to the

humans as a God in his human form however in his demon form he transformed causing terror. The youkai knew to not

miss with him due to the power of his mates. The mates were the strongest females of each higher class youkai.

Each bordered SS class due to their strength. They challenged the demon together and he swiftly defeated them with

their own powers with a grin on his face. The females were Leighana, Isis, Lunnera, and Anastasia. Each ruled the

sucubus, ice witches, witches, and vampires. As they were defeated they wanted him as a mate since they would not

take anyone weaker than them. Unknown to them, the demon was able to live forever only by living though

a descented. So begins a new chapter in the life of the unknown demon that once ruled 50,000 years ago. Will

you follow them in a new chapter of their lifes as they once again try to obtain the power they had thousand years

ago?


	2. Who he really is

Chapter 1

Tsukune rode the bus back to his school he couldn't help but think back to what changed his form and caused the tattoos to appear on his body.

-flashback-

Tsukune stared at the ogre that held a Kurumu by her throat slowly choking her to death while it's tongue was slowly being dragged across her cheek.

"You know Tsukune, I can't wait to personally make this dear little slut my cumdumpster." the ogre stated as his other hand slowly grabbed a handful of Kurumu's breast. She let out a painful moan knowing that it wasn't her chosen one that was touching her.

As Tsukune heard that he slowly wished to draw more power from the ghoul locked inside of him while trying to maintain the holy lock from breaking. He felt a foot crashed into his ribs as he knew the two other ogres were licking their lips waiting to get a peice of kurumu, but wanting to eat him first. As the foot impacted his ribs blood flew out of his mouth as he wish he was stronger to fight them or that Moka was there to help him. "**You wish to be stronger boy don't you? Would you be willing to give up your soul in order to protect your pack boy? Asnwer truthfully since the sucubus will either die or live depending on you."** He started to answer but froze thinking what would happen if the ghoul broke free upon them all but mostly Kurumu at the moment. He could only hope his self-control would save her. "Yes I would give my soul to protect my friends. I would give anything to save them from death." Tsukune answered as he was slowly blacking out from broken ribs. "**Haha. Thanks for giving me your body boy. Now sleep and become one.**"

Slowly Tsukune was drifting futher and futher away till he could no longer tell what was going on. As this happened red glow was coming from his body as bones broke futher while blood was pooling around him. The ogres stood there watching the boy die but not noticing the heartbeat getting stronger. Horns started forming from Tsukune's head with pure black leathery wings burst from his back covered in blood. The blood also pulled back covering his body in red with black tattoos also forming into the blood as tribal marks started forming. A tail almost two feet long leaving the body in shorts as Tsukune's eyes opened leaving purple eyes staring at what was going on while the body was on the floor.

Meanwhile in Kurumu's head another person awoke after sleeping thousands of noticed her container was trapped and sniffed knowing her mate woken after so many years of being passed from container to container. She could only shudder knowing the world would never be the same again and released a calming aura into Kumuru making her relax.

Slowly the new enity in Tsukune pulled himself from the ground and growled at them thinking they could take what belonged to him and him alone. "**Let her go before you find out what I will do to those who harm my mates"** Kurumu was overjoyed to hear the word mates but was freaked out knowning it wasn't Tsukune who was putting out that demonic energy. The energy was completely different from the other youkia put out. The energy felt overbearing, as if it wanted her to become submissive. The ogres could feel the same urge but charged at the new threat while the one who held Kurumu threw her against a tree to charge at the threat.

With a smirk the demonic enity made his tail cut the first ogre at the hip with his tail while the other one came from behind only to end up with claws entering it's eyeballs percing the brain. The one who threw Kurumu could only watch in horror as the blood pooled around the one on the floor and the other slump to the ground as if a bullet entered the head. Before the ogre knew it, Tsukune's body appeared behind him with his hand acting like a spear and served the spine as the hand percied his back.

** "Now you can't run away from me. Before you die, I shall tell you my name." **The demonic Tsukune said just as he pulled his arms back and with a kick snapped them as the shoulder. **"Damn all this blood to good to see after being locked up. I can only hope I get more toys like this."** It said with a bloodlust grin. Kurumu could only shiver at was she was seeing. Her chosen one was acting so evil. So completely evil it was like a different person all together.

** "Now you sad creature my name is Demonikai. The King of all demons. Now die for harming my mate."** Just as the ogre heard those words he knew he was dead. He grew up listening to those stories of how Demonikai was ruthless to his enemies up to the point of when he vanished into thin air. Now he knew no more as he neck was snapped. Kurumu was shaking thinking she was next as she saw the creature now named Demonikai slowly walk to her. She closed her eyes listening to the footsteps come closer to her and then all of a sudden a flick to her forehead then heard "**Awaken Leighana. It's time to get your lazy ass up. We need to get the other girls.**" Next thing Kurumu knows she is pulled into her head seeing a strikingly beautiful woman sitting on a bed with purple hair dark tan skin with a purple dress smirking at her. _**"Hello little one. It's finally good to see my descents again after so long." **_Kurumu could only stare with her mouth wideopen thinking it was a dream._** "It's not a dream little one. I'm as real as my mate is on the outside. It's time we came back into the world that no longer fears us. Now I'm going to make you a deal. Either you can fuse with me or we can be like a coin. We both have equal time outside." **_ "Wait... but what about Tsukune?" Kurumu could only cry thinking about what was being talking about. "_**He died the moment my mate take over. He fused and is no longer himself but part of someone older then the Dark Lords."**_ At this point Kurumu started sobbing and shaking that hearing her chosen one died. "I'll fuse. I rather not be part of a world that doesn't have Tsukune in it."_** "So be my great granddaugther. Only remember you will be watching what happens."**_ The woman now named Leighana slowly got up and walked to Kurumu and kissed her forehead slowly sucking her soul into her own. Leighana awoken into her new body and watched over the changes that happened. She grabbed her chest noticing how firmer they got with her bluish purple hair now and grabbed Demonikai giving him a passion filled kiss as they heard yelling. "TSUKUNE!"

-Flashback end-

He was broken out of his daydream as the bus reached the school and saw Kurumu waiting for him. They had talked after the awaken and still went by their new life names. With a grin he stepped off the bus kissing her before the other girls could arrive. He knew he had to awaken the rest of his girls but at the moment he had to go check on his son Archer. "Let's go Kurumu and we will see who we can awaken after we talk to Archer." Together they walked to the school coming across Moka, Mizore who throw knifes at Kurumu with a smile, Kokoa, and Yukari.

Tsukune who was Demonikai smiled knowning the girls surrounding him were all of his mates from back then and could only grin with what would bring them at school.


End file.
